


Till the End

by notsogreatwithnames



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Timeline Shift, a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsogreatwithnames/pseuds/notsogreatwithnames
Summary: Reader confronts Merle about an unexpected discovery, and Merle realizes what he needs to do in order to protect his family.





	Till the End

**Author's Note:**

> So here is something I wrote this, because apparently when I wake up at 2am during the week, this is what my brain likes to think about to fall back asleep.

You watched as Merle’s face fell when the words escaped your lips. His brows furrowed and his usual smug grin was now a long, thin line. Your gut told you this would be his reaction, but your brain kept telling your gut it was wrong for the past couple days. You felt the tightness settle in your throat as you waited for an answer. He just stood there in your cell staring at you, but looking through you at the same time, like he was in a different dimension. **  
**

“Say something,” you said, swallowing the lump in your throat. Your voice seemed to jar Merle out of whatever state he was in, and he shook his head.

“This ain’t happen,” he said in disbelief as he let out a laugh of shock, rubbing his good hand over his face. You felt your chest sink at his words. Of course he wouldn’t be okay with this, but there was nothing you could do now, and he knew that.

“How long have ya known?”

“Couple of days,” you responded. “Found some tests on the last supply run, but couldn’t bring myself to do it, until now.” You hadn’t been feeling like yourself for a few weeks, but that was normal in the apocalypse. Everyone was more susceptible to the air and people around them, and some of the members of the group had passed around a cold a couple weeks ago. You thought that must have been it, until your stomach started turning at the sight of food or the smallest scent. That’s when you knew. You didn’t really need the tests to tell you, but you wanted to be certain before getting Merle involved.

“Shit, (y/n).” Merle’s shock wearing off, his voice started to get louder. “This. I don’t believe this!”

“I got the pink sticks that say otherwise,” you could feel yourself getting worked up as well.

“Well maybe they lying! Who knows how old they are!” Merle’s voice was barking. “We had a system!”

You had known Merle long enough to know by now this was his knee jerk reaction to anything that made him nervous. In your normal state, you’d be able to find a way to calm him down, but with this being so personal, and your hormones out of sorts, you snapped right back.

“They’re not lying, Merle! Obviously  _your_  system failed, and one of _your_  little swimmers just kept on goin!” You saw the heat rush to his face after that statement. His jaw tightened, and you knew he was cursing you in his head, but dare not speak any of it out loud. After a few minutes of tense silence, his jaw finally relaxed.

“When?” he asked. You could still hear the frustration in his voice. You shrugged your shoulders. 

“Dunno. Hershel thinks maybe a couple months?” You had no idea when it happened, and it’s not like you could just walk into a clinic to find out. When you confided in Hershel earlier that day, he had asked how long it had been since your last period. Truthfully, you hadn’t really paid attention to your body anymore. With the drastic change to your diet, it being the whole end of the world and all, your cycle wasn’t that regular, and you and Merle were quite enamored with each other since escaping Woodbury. Being the new ones within the prison only drew you two closer. The group still held ill feelings towards Merle and you understood why, but you also knew there was more to him than anyone else here cared to find out. Since you associated yourself with him, you often felt on the outskirts of the group too.

You liked to think it might have happened the night he and Daryl had hunt down a twelve point buck and managed to dragged the thing back to the prison. Rick and the group’s guards had come down that night, and you and Merle were treated with a little more warmth. You were both in good spirits, with full bellies, and Merle couldn’t keep his arms off you the whole walk back to your cell. He pulled the plastic tarp down over the door for privacy as soon as you both entered, and had you in bed in what felt like mere seconds.

“Ya know what happened to Officer Friendly’s wife, huh? They ain’t gonna be too pleased about this.” Merle spat out, nodding his head out towards the hallway. There it was. After the initial blowup, Merle eventually always got around to what was actually bothering him.

“I don’t care about them,” you whispered, inching your way towards him. “And Hershel said he’d help when the time comes.” Your arms slowly wrapped around his waist and you pressed your head against his solid chest. Soon, you felt the warmth of his arms on your back. Merle let out a sigh and kissed the top of your head.

***

You gave Merle his space while he dealt with his emotions. Usually, he’d come around once he had time to think, but he had never been this distant before and it worried you. He would stop by in between watches to check up on you, give you a quick kiss, and avoid the topic you so desperately wanted him to talk about.

After one of your watches, you headed back to your cell to lie down, feeling fatigued after the shift. You had shut your eyes for only a couple minutes when you felt the end of the mattress dip next to your feet.

“Me and Daryl goin on a run, should be back before nightfall.” You ignored his words, keeping your eyes closed, but could still feel him staring at you. When you didn’t say anything, he sighed and went to get up.

“Why you doing this, Merle?” He paused hearing your voice and sat back down. You opened your eyes, watching him stare at the concrete floor.

“I…I don’t know,” he finally said. Merle looked over at you, saw the sadness in your eyes. He hated himself for making you feel this way, but the thought of having a kid scared the shit out of him. Especially now, having escaped from Woodbury, and the Governor looming in the distance.

“I’m scared too,” you sat up crossing your legs. “But we have to talk about it, Merle.” He placed his hand on one of your knees and rubbed it softly. It was the most affection he had shown in a while.

“I know. We will.” He leaned towards you, placing a soft kiss on your cheek before walking out of the cell. You sighed out of frustration and laid back down, closing your eyes to prevent the tears forming in them from coming out. 

The sound of bullets rocked you out of your sleep and panic set in. Frantically, you pulled your boots on and ran into Maggie on the way out of the building. She handed you one of the rifles she was holding and you both made your way to the courtyard. You glanced out into the field and saw a white and orange van parked in the middle, with what looked like a chain linked fence bolted to the back. The stillness in the air set you on edge and you glanced at Maggie from behind the sheet metal. A loud bang sounded and you saw the fence fall to the ground, your eyes widened as walker after walker emerged from the van. Instinct kicked in, and you let out multiple rounds to knock the undead out, and cover those around you. Shots fired from outside the gate, and you saw the Governor get back into his truck and take off. In the distance you could see Rick running back, Daryl and Merle behind him. They must have heard the shots on their run.

Your heart raced as Merle ran up towards the prison. Bodies scattered around the entire area, you saw his eyes settle on the long haired prisoner on the ground, covered in bullet holes. He swallowed hard and began hollering out your name. His voice drew nearer to you and you peaked up from behind the metal.

“Merle.”

His face turned at the sound of his name and he ran over towards you, taking you in his arms. He placed his hand on your cheek and you felt the cool metal of his attachment on your lower back.

“You okay?” He kept repeating, brushing the hair out of your face and kissing you. “You both okay?” His hand went down to your waist, his thumb brushing over your stomach. You nodded, letting go of the rifle and wrapping your arms around his neck. Relief washed over you and you dug your head into the crook of Merle’s neck.

***            

The surprise attack had set Merle straight. The thought of you carrying his child, in danger, set a rage he had never felt before throughout his entire body. The fact that he had come that close to losing the both of you ate away at him. 

Everyone regrouped in the common area of the prison wing, planning their next move. Merle stood close to you, listening as the men in Rick’s party argued about staying and fighting, or abandoning the prison. He knew it was only a matter of time before the Governor and his men came back to burn this place, and all the people in it, down. Merle told them they had better think of a plan sooner rather than later. Arguments continued for days. Everyone was on edge, and Merle knew the real reason anyone tolerated him was because he had information on the Governor. He went along with it though, for you and Daryl.

As word got round that you were expecting, the women in the group took you under their wings, making sure you weren’t overworked, and Hershel checked up on both you and Merle regularly. Merle took notice of this. He did appreciate it, but he knew he would never truly belong here, there was too much history between him and the group. He wanted his family safe, and they never would be if the Governor still breathed on this earth. 

After the attack, Rick went to try and reason with the Governor. When he came back to the prison, Rick confided in Merle, Daryl, and Hershel. Told them if they handed Michonne over, the Governor said he would end all of it. Merle knew it was a lie, but decided this was how his family survived, how he would protect them. He planned to take Michonne to the Governor, because he knew no one else had it in them, and kill the bastard himself. He knew this was how it had to be in order for you, the baby, and Daryl to remain safe.

***

You had walked back to the cell you shared with Merle after eating dinner with the group. Beth had given you some of her portion when she saw you scraping your bowl dry. You had just taken off your boots when you heard Merle behind you. He walked slowly over to you, taking you in his arms. His lips found yours and you gasped as his hand wandered down to squeeze your ass. He smiled as he led you over to the small bunk.

Merle undressed you with such gentleness, he didn’t speak a word as he looked at you. You helped him out of his own clothes, and he settled on top of you. Shifting his weight to one side, his hand slowly traced over the side of your breast, down the curve of your small, now protruding stomach, and down your thigh before hovering over your most sensitive area.

“Merle,” you sighed as his fingers slowly worked their way inside of you, teasing you until your whole body relaxed into the mattress.

“Ya ready, Sugar?” he whispered in your ear. His raspy voice sending a shiver throughout your body. You nodded as he entered you slowly, savoring the way you felt. Merle took his time with you, not the usual frantic sessions you two had, this felt different. Like he wanted to remember each breathe you took and moan you made, how your body reacted to his touch. Eventually, his slow rhythm picked up speed and you felt the familiar sensation deep within you start to spread. Merle felt your muscles tighten and snaked his hand between the two of you, rubbing small circles over your clit. The electricity in your body intensified and you felt yourself go over the edge, your walls clenching around Merle’s cock. He followed soon after, his motions stilled as he released himself, letting out a groan in the side of your neck. He collapsed on top of you momentarily, before removing himself from you and resting on his back. You rolled over on your side, draping your arm over his chest, and leg over one of his. Merle’s arm slid around your back, bringing you closer to him and he kissed your forehead. You sighed in content as you caught your breathe, your fingers combing through the sparse hair on his chest.

“Ya thought of any names yet,” he asked after a while. You tilted your head up smiling at him, and shook your head.

“No, not really,” you raised an eyebrow at him. “Why? Have you?”

Merle shrugged his shoulders. “Ya mean besides Merle Jr.?” He smiled when you playfully hit his chest at such a suggestion. His smile faded just as fast as he looked down at your naked stomach.

“Actually,” he started. “Always kinda liked the name Sam. Good, strong name. Works for a boy or girl too, ya know?” You leaned up and kissed his stubbled cheek, happy that he was finally talking about it. Letting out a yawn, you rested back against him.

“You wore me out,” you laughed. Merle’s chest rumbled at your statement and you heard him let out a chuckle.

“Good.”

It wasn’t long after that you fell asleep in his arms. You stirred in your slumber some time later and reached out for him, but he wasn’t there. Lifting your head, you squinted your eyes to adjust to the still mostly dark cell. You could make out a large, shadowy mass sitting in the corner next to the small table.

“Merle?” you called out half awake. He lifted his head at your voice and walked back over to the bed. He knelt down and took the hand you left stretched out in his.

“Shh. Everything’s fine, Sugar. Go back to sleep.” He reassured you, kissing your forehead and then your lips. Your head found the pillow again and sleep took over your body once more.

You woke up when the sun made its way through the prison windows and angled into your cell. You could tell from the silence in the room that Merle wasn’t there. You weren’t even sure if he ever came back to bed as your mind tried to remember your interaction with him in the middle of the night. It felt almost like a dream, as you were still half asleep when he came up to you. Remembering he was off in the corner of the cell, you got up from the bed and walked over to see what he had been up to. Your heart skipped a beat when you saw a piece of notebook paper folded in half. Your gut was telling you not to open it, but once again, your brain urged you on. Your hands shook as you unfolded the white paper, and read the words he had written down.         

_Y/N,_

_There ain’t nothin in the world more important to me than you and the little one. Rick thinks handing the woman over is gonna solve all this. We both know that ain’t true. The Governor will just find a different way to knock down the prison. He won’t stop till he kills every last one of us. I can’t rest knowin he’s out there, planning his next move, while you and Daryl stay here. I gotta protect my own, whatever it takes. I don’t want my kid growin up in this shithole. It has to end._

_Merle_

You read the note over again and again, thinking it would somehow change, that Merle’s words would bring you peace and not the overwhelming dread that was consuming you. You hurriedly dressed and ran outside. You spotted Rick right away and confronted the man.

“Merle! Where’s Merle?” you cried, one hand cradling the small bump on your stomach. He gave you a pitying look, trying to explain that Merle went to deliver Michonne to the Governor, everyone stayed behind when they found out, in case of a surprise attack. The sound that came out of your body could only be described as a high-pitched growl. You clawed at the officer, yelling at him about why he didn’t go after Merle, why no one went with him to back him up.

Others watched in the distance as you broke down, not knowing what to do. Finally, Carol came up behind you, and placed a hand on your shoulder to get you away. You had fought her off until it was all too much to take, till every fear you had took over your mind. She walked you back to your cell, told you that Daryl had gone after Merle, everything would be alright. You slowly nodded your head so she would go away, but you knew she was wrong. Merle was the type of man that if he said he’d finish something, he’d finish it, one way or another. There was only one way you knew all of this would end. He was going after the Governor himself. You screamed into the pillow, letting out every emotion you had held in. It tore you apart that you couldn’t leave and go after him, that no one had realized what he had done sooner. You couldn’t stand to be inside, alone in the place where everywhere you looked held a memory of him, where the note still sat on the table.

You found a spot behind the picnic tables in the corner of the courtyard to sit. It was hotter than usual and you felt the sun beating into the skin on your neck. You could feel how red it was getting without seeing it, but you didn’t care. You kept your eyes on the gate, waiting for Daryl to come back. Hours had passed by and it was nearly dusk when you saw something in the distance. Rick and Glenn ran to let Daryl in from the walkers, behind him you saw another. It was Michonne. Your stomach dropped. Everyone gathered near to get information, but you remained in your spot, able to watch from a distance. 

Daryl was talking to Rick when he caught sight of you, his eyes falling when he looked. That quick exchange told you everything you needed, you could see it in Daryl’s face. You got up from your hiding spot, face void of any emotions, and walked past the group cradling your bump. They all watched as you walked through the prison doors without uttering a word and disappeared. Entering your cell, you went and laid on the bed and turned to your side to face the wall. You stared at nothing for the rest of the night, and the next day, and the day after that. You didn’t know how you felt, because you didn’t feel anything. Your body was tired, and you stayed in the confines of the small room for days on end.  

***

After the events of that day, Rick kept his distance from you. He knew you blamed him for Merle’s death. The others were cautious around you. They knew Merle risked his life to protect you and Daryl, but they let you know how grateful they were. That he was a hero for saving Michonne, and in turn everyone else, by killing the Governor. You accepted their praises, but they meant nothing to you. All you wanted was the rowdy redneck you had fallen in love with, and no amount of appreciative words would bring him back. The only people you allowed to be yourself around were Daryl and Hershel.

Your nights were haunted by the same dream. Roaming the deserted streets of Woodbury, you’d find yourself in a dead end. A man, dressed in cargo pants and a ratty button down, stood with his back to you. “Merle?” you’d call out as you moved towards him. The man would turn around, a guttural noise coming from deep within his chest as he reached out for you. By the time you’d realize he’d turned, it was too late. A sharp, lingering pain would come over you and jolt you out of your sleep, but this time the pain didn’t disappear when you sat up. You called out to Daryl in the next cell over, who went to get Hershel.

The sun was starting to make its way into the prison when you gave one final push. Your cell flushed in a light pink hue, Daryl kneeled by your side holding your hand through the whole thing. Hershel had brought Maggie in to help once the baby arrived. A few minutes later, a loud cry echoed throughout the concrete walls and you glanced down to see Hershel, smiling as he held your child in his arms.

“It’s a girl,” he beamed at you. You laid your head back down on the pillow, exhausted from labor. When Maggie had finished cleaning her off, she placed her in your arms. You blinked the tears that appeared in your eyes away as you took in the sight of your daughter. Studying her features, you had never seen anything so tiny before in your life. She had your nose, but everything else was Merle. Thin, light brown hair, with hints of curls, sat atop her head, and when she peaked her tiny eyes open, you prayed that the dark blue speckles you saw stayed that way.

“Ya look just like your Daddy,” you whispered to her and placed a kiss on her head.

“You got a name for her?” Hershel asked. You nodded at him, not taking your eyes off your daughter.

“This is Sam.”


End file.
